Harry Potter and the Tutor from Hell
by yamiduke13
Summary: What new hell had Dumbledore signed him up for this time.
1. Chapter 1

"I've got you a tutor Harry."

The Boy Who Lived stared at Dumbledore in disbelief, he'd barely talked to the headmaster all summer and this was the first thing he said, and turned his eyes on the man next to him. He was tall and dressed in a muggle suit; he had dark hair and sideburns, of all things, and a hat. Harry blinked when he saw something move and stared as a small lizard crawled into view. The man looked like a muggle but that couldn't be possible; he was pretty sure muggles weren't allowed in Hogwarts and how would a muggle help him anyway.

"This is Reborn; he will explain the rest to you."

Harry looked at the headmaster in disbelief as the crazy old man went and sat down. The young man took a breath to steady himself and offered Reborn a smile.

"Hello," he said a little uncertainly.

He was feeling a bit unnerved as the other's dark eyes hadn't left him since they had been introduced. Reborn tilted his hat forward in greeting.

"Ciaou, shall we find somewhere better to talk."

Harry swallowed and nodded.

'Not fair,' he thought in dismay.

The man's voice was accented and sent a shiver down his spine.

'The girls are going to kill me.'

He led the way to an empty classroom and froze in place when he turned around. Reborn had, what he recognised as, a gun pointed at him. Harry had only seen the weapons in the news but he knew enough to drop to the ground went it went off. He rolled behind a desk and gasped. For a second he was behind a gravestone and he could hear a high voice mocking him. The memory faded when a bullet shot past his ear though. He forced himself to think about the present and the differences between the two scenarios as he rolled behind another desk. He winced at hearing the loud crack and felt the shudder of the wood.

The gun was much louder than any spells; that gave him more warning but it was also much faster than any attacks he was used to. Several bullets were fired at him in the time one spell would have been. He dove behind another table and heard more cracks. To anyone else it might look like he was just dodging but he was forcing Reborn to move so Harry was between him and the door. He refused to lead the man out and get other kids in danger. If he could disarm him though he could make a break for it. There wasn't much Reborn would be able to do without a weapon.

"Protego," he said as he finally moved out of hiding and was relieved to see it stopped the bullets heading towards him.

Now it was time to, hopefully, end this.

"Expellarmus," he pointed his wand at Reborn and moved forward to catch the gun as it flew towards him.

One second later his eyes widened as the man was suddenly there catching the weapon before he could. Reborn was unbelievingly fast and he brought the butt of the gun down on Harry's head causing the boy who lived to crumple to the ground.

XXX

When Harry woke up he was lying on his stomach with the cold stone floor beneath him. He froze as a heavy boot pressed down on his back holding him there.

"Well, you're not terrible," an accented voice above him commented thoughtfully.

Harry didn't move; partly from disbelief and partly from fear. Had the whole bloody thing been a test?

"What happened earlier?" Reborn asked.

"Nothing," was Harry's automatic response and the foot left his back.

The fifteen year old breathed out in relief and rolled over only to see Reborn holding a hammer above his head. Harry's eyes widened and he rolled to the side as the older man brought the weapon down.

He stared from the item, where the hell had it even come from, to the git that had tried to hit him with it. Reborn was, of all things, looking disappointed.

"Not a screamer huh?"

What came out of his mouth next could be blamed entirely on the fact that he was a fifteen year old boy and really it should be expected.

"I'm not experienced but I bet you could turn me into one."

Harry regretted the words immediately after they left his mouth. Reborn's eyebrow went up slightly and then the older man smirked.

"Oh I'm going to have a lot of fun with you."

Harry had two thoughts about that.

'That's bloody sexy and that's bloody terrifying.'

Reborn moved till his feet were on either side of Harry, effectively boxing him in, and his hammer became a gun again.

'He has to be a wizard,' the boy thought. 'And a powerful one. He just did wandless and silent transfiguration.'

"You didn't answer my question."

"I just remembered something, a bad memory, it's not important."

There was no way he was telling this git about the graveyard. A bullet embedded itself in the stone by his head and harry gulped.

"It is if it causes you to freeze up in battle."

Harry frowned; as much as he hated it Reborn did have a point. The young man hesitated for a moment before sighing.

"There was a fight," he told the older man. "In a graveyard when Voldemort was brought back. The desks reminded me of the gravestones."

He looked up at the man defensively but Reborn just looked thoughtful.

"We'll have to work on that then," the man mused. "A true leader can't be messed up by bad memories."

Harry stared at him in disbelief. There was no doubt or suspicion in his face or voice; just consideration and thought. The Boy Who Lived really didn't want to disturb that focus and draw attention back to himself but he also didn't want to stay there.

"So can I go?" he asked hesitantly and almost flinched when Reborn looked down at him.

The twitch of the man's lips told Harry that he'd seen it but the man lifted his foot and nodded. Harry didn't wait for anything else; he just booked it out of the room.

XXX

"I'm going to die," he announced to Ron and Hermione as he joined them in the common room.

Both of his friends turned to him worriedly before Ron snorted.

"It's too early in the year for that mate, you know nothing's going to happen till at least October."

Harry scowled at him before shaking his head.

"Dumbledore got me a tutor," he explained.

"I'm sorry mate," Ron winced and patted his shoulder.

"That's fantastic Harry," Hermonie beamed at him.

The Boy Who Lived scowled at her.

"He tried to kill me Hermonie," he exclaimed.

His two friends exchanged looks and frowned.

"Oh you're just being dramatic," she tried to wave it off. "It can't be that bad."

"He tried to shoot me," was Harry's prompt response. "And then knocked me out with his gun."

He bent his head to show her the large lump there and winced when she touched it.

"I'm going to die," he repeated.

Hermonie gasped while Ron just looked confused.

"What's a gun?"

"You have to go talk to Dumbledore," she said while ignoring the red head.

"There's no point," Harry scowled. "He won't do anything. He's refused to have anything to do with me all summer. This is probably his way of washing his hands of me."

"That's not true," the brunet said quickly. "He's just trying to help."

Harry shook his head in reply and snorted.

"Yeah right," he scoffed.

"It won't be that bad," Ron reassured him. "We'll help you out. How terrible can this tutor be?"

Harry gave him a very unimpressed look.

XXXXX

AN: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter.

I've been reading a lot of Katekyou Hitman Reborn fanfictions lately; I blame them for this. Also I haven't found a fic like this which I think is weird. I might just be blind though. I may or may not add romance between Reborn and Harry; I would like your opinions on that. This first chapter can be passed off on accents and how freaking sexy they are. Yes to a relationship or no? Anyway I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke suddenly, and rolled off his bed, at a loud bang. When he looked up it was to the sight of a bullet hole in his pillow and Reborn standing at the door.

"A good leader needs to be aware at all times," he informed Harry who gawped at him.

It was then that the boy noticed his staring roommates and Ron who was pulling out his wand. Immediately Harry paled as he had absolutely no doubts as to who would win in a fight and so dove in front of his best friend to stand between Reborn and the red head. There was no way he was going to allow his friends to die to a trigger happy madman. He couldn't tell what the expression on the older man's face was but he nodded.

"A leader should always look after his soldiers."

"Friends," Harry bit out. "They're friends, not soldiers."

He still couldn't read Reborn's face but the man fired a warning shot past his head.

"Down stairs in the common room in five minutes."

With that said he turned and left the room.

"What the hell mate?" Dean asked.

"Sorry, I'll explain later," Harry responded to his roommate as he hopped around the room tossing on jeans and a t-shirt with a robe over top.

He grabbed his bag and booked it down the stairs. Thanks to all the times he'd had to rush to class he skidded into the common room exactly five minutes later, and had to dive behind a couch to avoid a gunshot.

"What the hell? I'm on time," he shouted without moving.

"A good leader should always be early," was the response from behind him making the boy jump and twirl around.

Reborn had somehow ended up behind him and was studying him.

"Bring me somewhere we can talk."

Harry stared at him in silence as he thought. He remembered, very clearly, what had happened last time he had been in a room alone with the man. Plus if he was going to lead him somewhere that meant he would have Reborn behind him which was also something he really didn't want. He dove over the couch to the other side as Reborn aimed a hammer at him; and where the hell did that even come from.

"A leader needs to be able to make decisions quickly."

"But they shouldn't be rushed," Harry responded and then paled.

He had the feeling that talking back to his new tutor was a bad idea. Reborn just tilted his hat at him and stepped by.

"Well you're not as dame as my old students."

Harry didn't know what the word dame meant but he was ninety eight percent sure it was an insult. The boy frowned as he followed Reborn out of the common room.

"I thought you wanted me to take you to an empty room."

"That was a test."

Harry couldn't see his face but he felt like the man was smirking.

"I know this castle inside and out."

The shorter man stared at his back.

"How? Didn't you just get here?"

Typically the man didn't answer him and just led him into an empty classroom. Harry tensed and waited for the gun to turn on him but the man merely turned around and sat on a desk with a scroll and a pair of glasses on his face which he definitely did not have five seconds earlier.

"Let's go over this shall we? At eleven you killed one of your teachers."

Harry balked at the way he said that.

"That was my mother's sacrifice not me."

"At twelve you killed an, approximately, one thousand year old basilisk."

"That was luck," Harry protested.

Reborn looked over his glasses at the boy in a way that disturbingly reminded Harry of Dumbledore.

"With a sword."

"I almost died."

A bullet whizzed past his head causing him to flinch.

"Stop interrupting me.

The boy grit his teeth but nodded and Reborn continued.

"At thirteen you fought off one hundred dementors with the patronus charm which is a difficult spell for adults let alone children."

Harry stared at him in shock. How did the man know all this? Not even Dumbledore knew about how many dementors were out there.

"At fourteen you out flew a dragon."

Harry opened his mouth to protest only to swallow it at the look Reborn gave him.

"Swam through the lake to rescue people, travelled through an enchanted maze and faced Voldemort and his death eaters at the end."

Reborn rolled the scroll shut and put it away…somewhere.

"So we are going to need to work on your endurance, speed and finding a weapon that suits you."

Harry just stared at him; there was a definite evil sound to the man's voice.

"Let's start with your endurance and speed. You have fifteen minutes to make it to the ground floor and back ten times."

The boy continued to stare at him in shock and Reborn smirked.

"If you don't manage it you will be do doing it twenty times after classes."

Harry swallowed and then booked it out the door. He was already panting by the third floor down and they were on one of the top floors. He saw Hermonie on one of the lower stairs and tossed her his cloak as he ran by. She made a surprised noise but Harry was too busy jumping the space between two moving staircases to care.

By the time he made it to the bottom his legs were already trembling but suddenly there was a crack of a bullet at his feet and he lurched back to the stairs. The boy thought it had been bad going down but it was a thousand times worse going up. There was a stich in his side and he was having trouble breathing. It didn't help that every time he slowed down a bullet or two hit the stone behind him causing other students to shriek.

'He wants me to do ten of these?' he thought in disbelief.

He actually might have made it if he hadn't misjudged a jump and almost missed the stairs. He grabbed hold of the bottom and then had to haul himself back up which took longer than he would have liked because of his aching muscles. Because of that hiccup he managed to make it nine times which he thought was completely amazing himself but caused Reborn to hit him with a hammer he had pulled out from nowhere causing the boy to collapse. The pain added onto all the running informed him that he was not in as good of shape as he thought he was.

"Twenty times after class feeble Harry."

The boy bolted up from where he was laying on the, blessedly, cool floor to protest that name only for Reborn to be gone. He scowled darkly but got up, groaned, and went to the great hall for breakfast. He slid in beside Ron and across from Hermonie who handed him his cloak.

"What was that?" she asked.

"He woke me up by attempting to shoot me and then had me running laps," Harry informed her. "And because I didn't finish them all he's having me do more tonight," he groused. "I'm going to die."

"He's a git," Ron stated sympathetically and Harry nodded in agreement before wincing.

"Think I have time to shower before class?"

XXXXX

AN: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyou Hitman Reborn.

Look at how fast this new chapter came out; I'm so proud of myself. Any suggestions on a name for Harry? I didn't want to call him dame or no good and the only thing I could think of was feeble.


End file.
